Hell Without You
by Shannon5288
Summary: This is a spin-off to the story Heaven Beside You. It follows the blossoming friend/relationship of OC/Brenna Morris & WWE Superstar Seth Rollins. He finds himself falling for Brenna after visiting Atlanta with his buddy & coworker, Roman Reigns & his fiancee Christina, Brenna's sister. She is fresh out of a 4 year relationship that ended horribly. Will Seth mend Brenna's heart?
1. Chapter 1: Crossfit Crush

_**NOTE**__**: This story picks up from Chapter 10 of "Heaven Beside You". It takes place during Seth & Brenna's morning conversation as they prepare to head out for their morning crossfit workout.**_

**Hell Without You**

**Chapter 1: Crossfit Crush**

Brenna popped the trunk to her car and watched as Seth tossed their gym bags in shutting it quickly. He looked over her car briefly and shot her a smirk, "So you're a Mustang kind of girl, huh?" he teased.

"Hey now don't judge, this car is my baby!" Brenna scoffed playfully firing up the engine. "I'm not judging you, in fact I'm impressed… Actually, more like memorized to be honest with you" he shrugged looking out the window.

As angry as she was with everything that was going on between her and her now ex-boyfriend, Jacoby, Brenna found herself blushing around Seth. "You know I'm gonna have to get you back, right?" she smirked as they sat at a traffic light.

"Get me back for what?" Seth said shooting her a look of confusion. "My pet name that you gave me earlier…" she giggled. He shook his head and laughed lightly. "So you're gonna give me a pet name, this I can't wait for…" he smiled sarcastically.

"Well if you can call me honey bun, I'm sure I can find something to call you" she beamed. A moment of awkward silence fell over them as they each pondered what to say next. _**"Oh crap, am I that rusty at flirting with a guy?" **_she thought to herself glancing over at Seth. She knew that getting over Jacoby wouldn't be easy but that fact that Seth Rollins called her stunning and was willing to hang out with her, gave her hope.

"So how long have you been into crossfit?" Seth's raspy voice kicked through breaking up Brenna's train of thought.

"Uh… I've been going at this for about 2 almost 3 years now" she said squinting her eyes. "I've tried to get my sister to do it but she's content with just going to a regular gym. She said she would leave the acrobatics and superhuman stuff up to me" she chuckled.

Seth flashed a cheeky grin as his eyes scanned Brenna from head to toe. _**"Pace yourself Rollins, she's not ready for anything serious and won't be for a while." **_he contemplated. "Well I think it's a beautiful thing that you do crossfit. I mean hell... I'm sure your body looks great…" he trailed off letting his head hit against the seat in shame once again.

"Sorry, that was completely out of line" Seth mumbled covering his face with his hands. "Seth, it's ok...and thank you for the compliment" she smiled. Brenna turned into the large shopping center complex and parked her car in front of the gym. Seth hopped out and opened the trunk grabbing their bags. Brenna locked her car and grabbed the bag Seth was handing to her.

"Welcome to Atlanta X Fitness, handsome. I hope you can keep up…" Brenna winked as they walked through the doors. "Let me get us checked in and we'll be good to go" she said stopping by the check in center. Seth looked around the gym marveling at it's overall size and available equipment. Eventually his eyes wandered back to Brenna as she talked briefly with one of the check in attendants.

Other women in the gym would stop and stare at Seth but he only managed to focus on Bren. _**"Sure would like to meet this Jacoby moron and bash his face in. Look at this woman! Who the hell is dumb enough to cheat on someone like this?" **_he mused silently letting his eyes run over all of her features. _**"Snap out of it...I don't need hard on when I'm only here to workout with her. Get it together Rollins!" **_he said to himself trying to shake off mental images of what Brenna was wearing under her sweatpants.

"You ready to do this?" her soft voice rang out grabbing his attention. "What… Uh yeah let's get to it. You lead the way gorgeous" he smiled extending his arm out for Brenna begin walking. He tried his best not to stare at the way her hips swayed when she walked but he couldn't help himself.

Brenna paused a quick second to remove her sweatpants, revealing the the green Nike track shorts she had on underneath. She folded the pants and deposited them into her gym bag. "Here, you can put your bag in my locker Seth" she gleamed. He gave her a small nod and tossed the bag inside.

"I always do squats first. That's how I keep up this spectacular rear end of mine" she chortled pointing to her backside. Seth swallowed hard and gave her a sheepish grin. They completed a few warm up stretches before beginning their workout.

Seth walked over to the section designated for box jumping. As he shifted through his music he watched Brenna attack the rope climbing course. _**"Damn she's good…" **_he smirked. Per his normal routine, Seth took off his shirt and secured his phone in the zip pocket of his shorts before starting his jumps.

Brenna had just finished her rope exercises when she noticed Seth doing box jumps. "Oh boy…" she sighed heavily staring at him. _**"I still don't believe I'm here with him right now… Ugh, pull yourself together B! I sound like a ring-rat drooling over him" **_she scowled shaking her head at her own reflection in the mirror. While she gazed at Seth, the music on her phone came to an abrupt halt and her phone started to ring. She rolled her eyes not believing that Jacoby had the audacity to call her again.

"What do you want you deceitful bastard?" she snarled through the phone. _"Come on baby don't be that way. I just wanna talk about where things went wrong between us, I need a chance to explain..." _Jacoby sighed on the other end of the phone. "I'm not discussing a damn thing with you and as far as I'm concerned, you and Tonya or Toya or whatever the hell her name is can just kiss my..." she started before her phone was taken by Seth.

"Look dude, I don't know you and you don't know me, but I do know that right now is definitely not a good time to discuss anything with Brenna" Seth replied sternly. _"Who the fuck are you?" _Jacoby scoffed. "I'm a friend of hers and right now, she doesn't need to talk to you. Give her some time and she may come around. Until then you have a nice day…" he growled hanging up her phone. Brenna was partially in shock that Seth had asserted himself into the situation but she was also grateful.

"You didn't have to do that you know?" she shrugged sliding her phone into her gym bag. Seth slung his gym bag over his shoulder and shoved the shirt he was wearing into the bag.

"I know it wasn't my place to step in but I couldn't handle the thought of that douche bag getting the best of you and making you cry again. You deserve better than that. If he was man enough to cheat then he should be man enough to accept that he has no business coming at you like you owe him something" he huffed staring into her violet eyes.

She gave him a weak smile as they walked over to the refreshment bar. _"What can I get for you?" _the attendant smiled brightly at Brenna. Seth watched the male attendant and the way his eyes combed over her sweaty body. He felt a bit of jealousy rise up within him and decided to douse that guy's fire quickly.

Seth casually wrapped his arm around Brenna's waist and pulled her closer to him while resting his hand on her hip. He made sure to read the guy's name tag before speaking.

"Uh...Devin, we'll take 2 Muscle Milks and 2 bottled waters." He smiled then glanced down at Brenna and asked, "What flavor would you like, honey bun?" She blushed at the fact that Seth was trying to stand his ground against what he probably considered potential competition.

"I'll take a strawberry" she grinned.

"Well Devin, let me get 1 strawberry and 1 cookies 'n' creme Muscle Milk and 2 bottled waters" Seth retorted with a devious grin on his face. He felt Brenna pinch his butt as he paid for their items. She gave him a smirk of her own before shrugging her shoulders and walking outside.

"So you totally pinched me…" Seth trailed off taking a sip of his water. "Oh I know" Brenna replied trying to suppress her laughter. "You sneaky little thing you…" he laughed. As they came to a stop light she reached for her water and winked at him. They both sighed looking out their windows.

"_**Ok Rollins, keep it going. She's smiling and in a good mood, gotta keep it up"**_ he thought to himself. "Uh...so do you have any favorite foods or musicians?" he asked trying to break the awkward silence.

"Well I do love me some sushi. Actually I'm gonna see if Tina and Lani want to go out and get sushi for dinner later. You, Roman and Dean are more than welcome to come with us by the way!" she gleamed. "That would've been awesome but unfortunately we're leaving for Austin once you and I get back from the gym" Seth pouted.

"Oh crap! Next time then?" she smiled coyly. "You got it honey bun!" he said pinching cheek.

Eager to continue their conversation Brenna went on to speak again.

"As far as my favorite musicians are concerned, I have a variety of bands that I like but only one of them is my absolute favorite" she said. Seth enjoyed watching her eyes light up as she talked. Her violet eyes and shoulder length black tresses went perfectly with her smooth mocha complexion.

"So who's the lucky band?" he asked chewing on his bottom lip. She smiled big as she pulled into Christina's driveway.

"Uh it's this band out of Ocala, Florida. They're called, A Day to Remember." she said stumbling through her words. Seth felt his heart skip several beats as the once tiny smile on his face spread from ear to ear.

"Marry me!" Seth blurted out causing Brenna to snicker. "I'm dead serious...we should get married Brenna. Besides I already call you honey bun..." he said as they got out of the car. Brenna felt like her cheeks were on fire, she couldn't stop blushing around him.

"You're too much Seth Rollins, just an absolute mess. I haven't been out of my relationship a full 72 hours yet and you want me to marry you" she laughed unlocking the front door. They walked into the house smiling at each other with their bags and drinks in hand.

"You two get in a good workout?" Dean's voice chimed in as he shot Seth a smirk.

"Yeah it was great! Brenna can go hard at crossfit, she's no joke man" Seth chuckled. He looked over to Roman and said, "I'm gonna go hit the shower and then we can head out to the airport" he huffed resting his hands on his hips. After Roman gave him the ok, Seth turned back to Brenna as they walked into the guest bedroom.

"I'm gonna go take a quick shower in the upstairs bathroom" Brenna said grabbing a handful of clothes. "Alright honey bun, see you 15?" Seth smiled.

Brenna skipped out of the room and paused in the hallway when she heard her niece, Noelani, crying because her dad, Roman, and her new found uncles Dean and Seth had to leave Atlanta today. She looked at her sister Christina and gave her a sad face. Tina gave her sister a weak smile in return as Brenna made her way up the stairs.

Seth stared at himself in the mirror as he tugged his wet hair back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. _**"At least hug her before you leave. Yeah a hug will be nice...and give her your number!"**_ he said to himself reassuringly. He quickly gathered the rest of his things and walked out of the guest bedroom. He signaled to Roman and Dean that he was ready as he spotted Brenna walking down the stairs. She was wearing blue jean shorts and a red tank top sporting the letters ADTR on it. Her was still wet and hung loosely over her shoulder.

She smiled at Seth as she walked past him and Dean to open the front door. Once everyone was outside Brenna watched as Lani said goodbye to Dean and couldn't help but smile at how cute he was with her niece. _**"Big bad Dean Ambrose and he's turns to putty at the hands of a 6 year old girl" **_she chuckled to herself.

"Alright little sis, take of yourself and look out for my girls would you? Don't worry, I'll watch out for Seth for you..." Roman grinned pulling Brenna in for a hug. "Oh whatever Romeo!" she scoffed playfully. "And no worries big bro, I've got Chrissie and Lani under my watch" she winked.

"Thank you for having me and Dean in your home Chrissie. That was really kind of you." Seth said hugging Christina. "You're always welcome!" she smiled back.

Seth turned around and picked up Noelani and hugged her tightly. "I'll see you later sweet pea. Before you know it time will have flown by and we'll be back to see you again" he said poking her tummy. _"Bye bye uncle Seth"_ Lani laughed softly. Seth placed the little girl back on her feet and watched as she walked back over to Roman.

He went to speak to Brenna but she wrapped him up into a tight hug before he could say anything.

"I think I miss you already…" she pouted. His heart fluttered again another large smile spread across his face. "I put my number in your phone. You should call me whenever you have time or whenever you want to talk." he said softly. She peered up at him with a smile laced across her beautiful face.

In that moment Seth wanted nothing more than to kiss Brenna's plump lips but he knew he couldn't. She wasn't ready for that and he knew not to cross that line. "I'll see you soon…" he said with a weak smile kissing the top of her head.

"Be safe!" Brenna called after him as he joined Dean by the rental. She moved to stand with Noelani as Christina finally broke away from Roman and joined them on them on the porch. They waved at Roman, Seth and Dean as the guys drove away. She looked at Christina who was talking to her daughter and chuckled when she heard Noelani say, _"Saying goodbye sucks!"_

Once they were back inside the house Brenna hopped on the couch and was joined by her niece. "So I was thinking...how about we grab sushi for dinner?" she said looking at her sister. Christina nodded her head, "I'm sure the little one won't mind so why not?" she chuckled.

Meanwhile as the guys headed to the airport Seth suffered relentless teasing at the hands of Roman and Dean. "Admit it Rollins, you like Brenna. You're practically smitten with her aren't you?" Roman chuckled. "Yeah, you've got a crossfit crush don't you Seth?" Dean added.

"You guys are total assholes…" Seth groaned as they made their way to the airport.


	2. Chapter 2: It's Just Sleep

**Hell Without You**

**Chapter 2: It's Just Sleep**

"That table can go in the corner over there" Brenna said to the to the delivery guy from the furniture store. Just three weeks removed from an almost four year relationship, she managed to find a nice condo a couple of blocks away from her sister's house. She signed the delivery papers for her furniture and gave the man a small token for his troubles.

After 2 hours of nonstop unpacking, Brenna finally sat down on her new bed and tried to relax. She pulled herself up further on the bed and let her head fall to the soft but firm pillows below. As soon as her eyes closed, her phone buzzed with a text message. Her eyes flew open and her heart raced with excitement in her chest as she picked up her phone.

_**Seth**__: What's up honey bun? How's the new condo? You all settled in yet?_

Brenna always smiled whenever she got a text or phone call from Seth. She was working hard to get over Jacoby and Seth played a huge part in helping her achieve that goal by simply proving himself to be a good friend. Although, more than once she had thought of Seth as more than just her friend.

_**Brenna**__: Just laying in bed relaxing for a little bit. The condo is amazing and I'm almost done unpacking. I've got my room, the living room and dining room finished. Just gotta do the guest bedroom and kitchen. How are you handsome?_ _..[Send]_

She shook her head as she felt her cheeks growing warm. Seth always made her blush even when they weren't face to face. The whole week that the WWE toured Texas, he sent her pictures and text messages with cute little sayings and he always called her before he went to bed. There was no secret that Brenna was developing a crush on Mr. Rollins.

Seth smiled looking down at his phone reading Bren's reply. In a mere second his fingers were busy typing his response after he finished paying for a large bouquet of Pink Roses.

_**Seth**__: I'm good...tired of waiting on United with this flight delay. Don't these people know I've got important things to do? Lol ..[Send]_

"Seth! Come on man we gotta head out now while the girls still think we're at the airport" Roman called over.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Hey do you think Brenna is gonna like the pink roses I got her?" Seth said inquisitively.

"Told ya he had a crush!" Dean chuckled as he nudged Roman.

"Yeah says the guy who couldn't bring himself to talk to...oh what was her name? Oh yeah… Mallory! At least I talk to Brenna, meanwhile your ass couldn't muster up the courage to say anything to Mallory except for what you wanted to eat. Hell you mumbled that to her anyway!" Seth hissed.

Dean shoved Seth lightly as they made their way back to their rental car. Roman had wanted to make a stop when they got back to Atlanta to buy a gift for his fiancée, Christina.

"So Roman, do you really think Chrissie is gonna forgive you that easily when you hand her those flowers?" Dean asked mockingly.

"Hey shut up, Ambrose! First of all these aren't just any old flower. These are white roses! Coco loves white roses! And my second point is, hell no I don't expect her to forgive me that easily. I was a dickhead and didn't fully think things through. I'm just trying to ease the tension until I can get her back in the bedroom and calm her down that way." Roman shrugged.

Seth and Dean both stared at the big man completely in awe of his theory. After a minute or two of silence Roman sighed, "What?"

"So that's your master plan? Give her roses and then have sex with her to make her forget about the looking at houses argument? That was a big deal for both of you dude, it won't be that easy…" Seth trailed off.

"See you don't get it Seth. I'm not going into this trying to have sex right off the bat. I know Christina is still pissed at me, so we're gonna argue this thing out and then have mind-blowing make up sex." Roman smirked.

The car fell silent again until Dean erupted into laughter and Seth simply shook his head and asked to be dropped off at Brenna's condo complex.

Brenna started typing her response to Seth, when there was a heavy knock on her front door. The sound jarred her out of her comfort zone and made her head snap in the direction of the living room. She hopped off the bed and made the trek up the long hallway to her living room.

The knocking started again as she got closer to the door. "Alright, I'm coming...jeez!" she scoffed. She glanced through the peephole and didn't see anyone.

"_**What the hell?" **_Brenna mumbled to herself as she opened the door. She glanced around after stepping outside to see that no one was there. She rolled her eyes and shrugged turning around to walk back inside and noticed a note on her door.

She looked around one last time before taking the note and walking back into her condo. After closing and locking her door she took a seat on the couch to read the note that was on the door. The note was short and handwritten on a torn piece of notebook paper.

"_**You think you can just walk away? Move on with no consequences or regrets. Good luck with that…...sunshine!"**_** - JC**

Brenna quickly tossed the note down on her coffee table and tried to reel in her fears. She knew that note was from Jacoby but what she couldn't understand is how he knew where she lived. Feeling more than freaked out, Brenna grabbed her cell phone and immediately began to dial Seth's number. Right as she hit the call button there was another knock at her door which startled her causing her to drop her cell phone.

"Who is it?" she asked in a stern but shaky tone. "Special delivery! I'm part of the welcoming committee here at Paradise Hill condominiums" the voice on the other side of the door replied.

She swallowed the lump in her throat as she peered out of the peephole once again. This time instead of seeing nothing she got an eye-full of pink roses.

"Those are very pretty! You can just sit them down at the door and I'll get them later" she said nervously.

"I'm afraid I can't do that miss. I have strict orders to make sure these get delivered to the beautiful woman that lives in this condo." Seth said with a muffled chuckle.

Brenna sighed and cursed herself for not having the kitchen fully unpacked as she could've grabbed a knife for protection. She took a deep breath and relaxed her stance before opening the front door.

"Honey bun!" Seth said cheerfully holding the bouquet of pink roses out towards Brenna with a big smile on his face.

"Seth…" she choked out in terror and relief as a few tears fell down her cheeks. Seth grabbed his duffel bag and quickly moved inside the condo, closing the door behind him.

"Bren...shh it's ok babe, it's just me. What's going on? Did something happen?" Seth asked frantically as he cradled a now sobbing Brenna in his arms. He picked her up and shuffled over to the couch holding her tightly against his chest.

He stroked her hair gently and waited for her calm down before trying to pry information from her. She clutched his t-shirt as the tears continued to fall. Never had she that afraid in her life. "Seth…" she mumbled.

"I'm right here sweetheart, I'm not going anywhere! What happened? Are you ok? Talk to me, Brenna" he pleaded.

After taking a few moments to collect herself, Brenna finally decided to talk to Seth.

"You see that note on my coffee table?" she nodded towards the piece of paper. "Yeah, what about it?" Seth said staring into her violet eyes.

"It's from Jacoby...it was asking me if I thought I could just move on with no regrets and it was just creepy. What bothers me is that I don't know how in the hell he figured out where I live. Seth, I'm scared" she sighed sounding more than exhausted.

"It's alright. Everything's gonna be fine honey bun, don't you worry. Thankfully we're here for the rest of the week and I won't have to go anywhere on Monday because Raw is here in Atlanta. If you want, I can stay here and sleep on the couch. You know, keep an eye out for you" he shrugged wiping the remaining tears away from Brenna's cheek.

She nodded her head and moved to stand up from his lap. Seth got off the couch and followed her over to the kitchen. He grabbed a paper towel and ran it under the water lightly then handed it to Brenna to try and cool off her face.

"That son of a bitch isn't getting anywhere near you! We'll go first thing in the morning and get you a restraining order against him. Um...we can stop by a hardware store and buy a new lock for the front door. Whatever it takes to keep you safe…" he sighed.

Brenna dried her face, walked over to Seth and wrapped her arms tightly around his midsection. Resting her head against his chest she could feel his beard brushing against her forehead and it didn't bother her one bit. She took a deep breath inhaling his scent and letting his cologne make her head swim.

"Thank you…" she whispered softly.

Seth placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned back to get a good look at her face. "You're always welcome gorgeous and I've got your back no matter what" he smiled kissing the top of her head. "How about we get some food, huh? And where should I put your roses?" he chuckled lightly.

Brenna gave him a coy smile. "I'm gonna put them in my room. They're beautiful by the way! How did you know pink roses were my favorite?" she asked as she picked up the vase with the flowers in them.

He gave Bren a quick once over from head to toe taking in her outfit and said, "I figured pink was your favorite color because you do where a lot of it."

"I guess you're right…" she grinned. "You know, I totally owe you a tour of this place. Come on, follow me" she beamed pulling Seth by the hand.

Brenna sat on the couch eating a slice of pizza as she watched Seth fidget around with the cords to her TV and Playstation 3. His two toned hair was hanging down in his face and his hands were resting on his hips out of frustration.

"Seth, are you sure you don't need any help?" she asked sheepishly trying to suppress her laughter.

"Nah, relax honey bun I've got this. At least I think I do…" he huffed running a hand through his hair. Brenna looked over at the clock on her stove and realized it was getting late so she peeled herself off of the couch and walked over to him. She placed her small hand on his forearm drawing his attention up to her face.

"Seth don't worry about it, we can set everything up tomorrow. It's late, let's take our showers and get some sleep, ok?" she smiled up at him placing her hand in the center of his chest. She could feel the electricity between them as his muscles twitched underneath the touch of her hand.

Seth on the other hand could feel another muscle twitch and he was thankful that there was some sort of distance between his body and Brenna's.

"Mind giving me some towels Bren? I can shower in the guest bathroom…" he grinned sheepishly. "Oh...yeah of course!" Brenna laughed shaking her head. She skipped over to her linen closet and dug around for some towels.

Seth bit his lip and tried not to focus on her perfect heart shaped ass and curvaceous hips. _**"Damn her ass is amazing! Nah...nope, don't even think about it Rollins. Control yourself…"**_ he argued with himself.

"Here you go handsome! By the way, if I could've found the bed set I have for the bed in the guest bedroom, you could have totally slept in there. Instead of sleeping on the couch, if you want, you can sleep in my room with me. I do have a king sized bed" she muttered giving Seth an innocent look.

He nodded his head then quickly darted into the guest bathroom. Brenna giggled softly as she double checked the locks on her front door and turned off the lights in the living room and kitchen. She darted back to her room and jumped in the shower.

Seth looked at his reflection in the steamed up mirror and sighed as he ran a towel over his wet hair. _**"Control...I am in total control of myself. Relax, it's just sleep. Just two friends falling asleep in the same bed" **_he breathed out slowly.

Brenna was in a brief panic as she was uncertain about what she going to wear to bed. _**"Nothing too sexy and nothing too bland...it's just sleep. Calm your tits B...Seth is your friend"**_ she sighed to herself finally settling on one of her A Day to Remember band shirts and a pair of cotton running shorts.

She pulled her hair up into a bun on the top of her head and rubbed a small amount peppermint lotion onto her skin. There was a soft knock on her bedroom door before Seth pushed through and spotted her standing next to her bed.

"Hey…" he mumbled. "Hi...uh ready for bed?" she smiled. _**"Ready for bed? Ugh! What the fuck kind of question was that?" **_she cursed herself internally for asking such a stupid question.

Seth simply nodded his head and hopped up on the other side of the bed while Brenna turned off her bedside lamp. They got settled underneath the covers and struggled to keep their distance.

"_**I'd give anything to take that ADTR shirt off of her right now…"**_ Seth grimaced thinking about the woman lying across from him. His thoughts of Brenna were finally starting to subside as sleep began to creep in.

"Night honey bun" he whispered stroking her arm softly. "G...Goodnight handsome" Brenna stuttered. "Bren are you cold?" Seth asked noticing the shakiness in the sound of her goodnight to him.

"Yeah a little bit, but I'll be alright…" she shivered. "Nah, I don't think so. Come over here gorgeous, I don't want you being cold. I'll warm you right up" he huffed reaching out for Brenna. He tugged her arm gently as she scooted over to him and nestled herself into his body.

"Wow you are warm…" she trailed off with a soft snicker. Seth leaned over and placed a feather kiss on Brenna's forehead before pulling her tight against his body.

"Are you spooning with me right now, Seth Rollins?" Brenna yawned. He gave a low chuckle as he also yawned, "Yes I am, but don't worry about that right now. Just sleep honey bun and we'll talk in the morning."

Brenna allowed herself to fully relax in Seth's arms as she slowly drifted off to sleep. For the first time in her life she felt completely safe. In fact she felt safer with Seth than she had her entire relationship with Jacoby. Seth smiled at the sound of Brenna's soft snores and took a deep breath inhaling her sweet scent.

"_**One step at a time Rollins...one step at a time." **_he thought to himself as he finally drifted off as well.


	3. Chapter 3: Saved By the Bell

**Hell Without You**

**Chapter 3: Saved By the Bell**

Seth woke up to the pleasant smell of bacon and fresh brewing coffee. He rubbed his eyes as he sat on the edge of the king size bed then gradually put his feet on the floor. After a quick stretch he walked over to the bathroom, did his morning routine then set out towards the kitchen.

Brenna was singing with a spatula in her hand as she danced around the kitchen making breakfast.

"_I said I'd never let you go, and I never did…"___she sang softly with the music playing in the background. _"I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it…"___Seth chimed in making her jump slightly.

"Seth!" Brenna smiled clutching at her chest "You startled me!"

He couldn't help but smile taking in the way she looked. Her hair was in a messy bun that was somewhat still on top of her head after last night's slumber. She was still wearing her shorts and ADTR band tank top that she slept in, but the best part to Seth was that Brenna was wearing an Iowa Hawkeyes football sweatshirt that hung off her shoulder.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you…" he said sheepishly.

"Good morning by the way" he chuckled lightly. "Same to you" Brenna grinned.

"I hope I didn't wake you with my terrible singing" she winced.

Seth scoffed, "Your singing is not terrible. Besides, _**Have Faith in Me**_ is one of my favorite ADTR songs and you sounded great to me" he shrugged.

"Thanks!" Brenna gleamed. "Um, breakfast is just about ready. You can grab a seat at the table and I'll bring you a plate" she smiled.

"Nah, I'm gonna stand right in this kitchen with you and make our plates together. That way we can sit down at the same time and have breakfast. I don't need any special treatment, totally unnecessary" he grinned.

_**"Gah...he's such a sweetheart!" **_Brenna thought to herself.

"Ok then. Um the plates are in the cabinet by the fridge" she said nodding her head in that direction. Seth smiled and walked over to the cabinet to grab two plates.

"These are really cool" he said gesturing to the plate designs. "Thanks, I got them from the little pottery store down the street from here" she jeered.

Seth reached back into the cabinet and pulled down two glasses. As he turned to place them on the bar behind him he bumped into Brenna's backside.

"Oops, sorry honey bun" he chuckled. "It's alright" she blushed. They stood there for a moment in the same position. It was as if Seth's feet were glued to the tile considering he was pressed tightly against her back.

Brenna kept her hands on the counter as Seth was still firmly pressed against her. She could feel his semi erect length resting against the small of her back. Neither of them wanted to move but they didn't know what to say either.

_**"Ok...this is getting awkward but it feels great, gotta do something. Think Rollins think!" **_Seth said to himself.

Deciding to try and defuse the tension, Seth wrapped his arms around Brenna's waist and hugged her tightly resting his head on her shoulder. Her breath hitched slightly and her heart fluttered as Seth gave her a good squeeze.

"What's the use in saying good morning without a hug" Seth whispered in her ear. The sound of his voice and the warmth of his minty breath washing over her skin sent chills down her spine. She tensed up slightly only making Seth's length harder against the small of her back.

Brenna softly cleared her throat as Seth took a few steps back creating space between them. "Let's eat shall we?" Brenna sighed. Seth simply shook his head in agreement and they made their way into the dining room with their plates in hand.

They ate in silence occasionally glancing at each other with coy expressions on their faces. Seth swallowed his last bite of food before finally deciding to speak.

"Look...Bren, I like you. I like you a ton and I know that you're fresh out of a long relationship and you're not looking for anything right now and I'm ok with that. I just...I want you to know that I'm more than willing to wait for you. That is if you're interested of course..." he chuckled nervously running a hand through his hair.

"I think we've got amazing chemistry and we've already established what I believe is an awesome friendship. Like I said there's no rush but at some point I would love to take you out on a date, again only if you might be interested" he shrugged.

Brenna's eyes lit up with excitement as thoughts of her and Seth being a couple flickered through her mind. She flashed her signature shy smile and batted her eyelashes at him as she thought of a clever response.

_**"Jacoby who?" **_she snickered quietly to herself.

Seth grew a little anxious, mentally kicking himself for putting his feelings out there not knowing if it was too soon for Brenna to make that kind of decision. He stared at Brenna in agony at the puzzled look on her face. Would she accept him or would she reject him?

Unable to withstand the silence any longer, Seth cleared his throat. "Brenna..." he started but was cut off when Brenna placed her hand on top of his giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I'd love that Seth" she smiled softly as she stood up from the table still clutching his hand. He sprang up from table to meet her halfway and unlike earlier, he wrapped her up in full hug as they faced each other. She nuzzled her face into Seth's chest inhaling his scent, taking in the gentle waves of his Axe deodorant and his natural musk.

Seth wanted to kiss Brenna so badly that his heart ached from physical torment. He didn't want to jump the gun and scare her off right away so he found contentment in just simply being able to hold her body tightly against his.

If only Seth knew how much Brenna wanted to feel his lips against hers. She sighed against his chest enjoying it's rise and fall with every breath he took. They could've stayed like that for an eternity but reality always comes knocking.

There was a light knock at the front door drawing them out of their comfortable embrace. Brenna gave an uneasy look as she stared at her door remembering the strange events from the day before. Seth noticed the fear in her violet eyes and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Relax honey bun... I'll get the door" he smiled cupping Brenna's face. Oh how she longed for him to kiss her in that moment. She felt her body go limp at his touch, practically begging to feel his lips on hers.

He pulled her face to his and kissed her softly on the forehead. _**"All in due time..."**_ he smiled to himself dropping his hands from her face as he turned to walk to the front door.

Brenna bit down on her bottom lip while staring at Seth's backside as she watched him walk to the door. _**"Easy girl..."**_ she sighed to herself.

"Who is it?" Seth asked cautiously waiting for a response. _"Girl Scouts" _a tiny voice replied on the other side. He looked back at Brenna who gave him a slight nod saying it was alright to open the door.

Seth smiled opening the door to see a little girl and what looked to be her grandmother holding a crate filled with boxes of cookies.

_"Hello sir! Would you and your wife like to buy some Girl Scout cookies?" _the tiny little blond girl asked.

"Well I don't know..." Seth smiled. "Honey bun, would you like to buy some Girl Scout cookies? he asked as Brenna joined him at the door. She smiled at the little girl and her grandmother.

"Sure sweetie! I'll take 2 boxes of '_Do-Si-Do_' cookies" she chuckled. Seth stepped away from the door and ran to grab his wallet while the little girl dug around in her crate for the peanut butter cookies.

_"You two make such a lovely couple" _the little girl's grandmother smiled genuinely. Brenna nodded her head as she didn't expect that kind of compliment from the older lady.

"Thank you!" she smiled softly as Seth returned to the door. "Here you go sweetheart. Tell you what, give me 4 boxes instead of 2 and you can keep the change, alright?" he huffed trying to catch his breath slightly.

_"Here are your cookies. Thank you so much!" _the little girl smiled handing the boxes of cookies to Seth. _"You two have a very blessed day..." _her grandmother waved as they made their way to the next condo.

"Nothing like having some cookies to munch on when we get back from running errands" Seth chuckled placing the boxes in the pantry. Brenna shook her head and laughed softly at the look on his face. "What's so funny?" he smirked closing the distance between them.

"You. You're silly and not afraid to make time for fun regardless of the situation" she said glancing down at her feet. His brown eyes settled on her beautiful face drinking in her features. He placed a finger under her chin and tilted her face towards him.

"Never look down when you're around me gorgeous. Your head should always be held up high and I'm gonna do my damnedest to make sure it stays that way" he whispered moving his face closer to hers, their lips mere inches away from each other.

Their breathing was shallow and their fingers were laced together as his eyes met hers. Brenna licked her lips in anticipation as she could feel her body beginning to tense up. Seth smiled watching her eyes close as he got closer.

Brenna's lips were puckered out slightly waiting to feel Seth's. She could feel his warm breath on her face just as he could feel hers. As soon as he leaned in for the kill, Brenna's phone rang jerking them out of this very intimate moment.

"_**Fuck!" **_Seth cursed under his breath looking away from her for a second. Brenna closed her eyes in embarrassment before walking over to answer her phone.

"Hello?" she sighed placing her phone to her ear.

"_Hey girl, it's Mallory! What's up?" _the voice on the other end of the phone replied.

"Oh my God, Mallory! Hey girl, how's it going?" Brenna giggled turning around to Seth mouthing the words "I'm sorry" to him. He smiled at her softly as she walked into the other room to talk to her friend.

Seth sighed as he crashed on the couch and flipped on the TV scrolling through the channels trying to find something entertaining.

"_**Mallory?" **_he thought to himself. _**"Nah...it can't possibly be the same girl" **_he shook his head thinking about the woman from the pub in Houston that Dean couldn't seem to take his eyes off of. He chuckled at all the **'What If?'** scenarios that popped into his mind.

Brenna came trotting back into the living room, clearly having switched out of her pajamas. "Ok, I'll see you soon!" she said hanging up her phone quickly. She looked over at Seth expectantly as he hopped up from the couch.

"What was that all about?" he laughed pulling his hair into a ponytail. "Our cousin Mallory is flying to Atlanta today and she'll be here all weekend for Lani's birthday!" Brenna smiled.

At first he didn't think much of the situation but then his curiosity got the better of him.

"So babe your cousin, Mallory, where is she flying in from?" he asked taking a sip of his water. "Houston!" she replied with a huge grin. Seth choked on his water trying to refrain from laughing.

"Seth are you ok?" Brenna said rushing to his aide frantically. "Yeah...I'm fine babe don't worry. Water went down the wrong pipe that's all" he croaked. She rubbed his back for a bit until he seemed to be in a better state.

He cleared his throat finally and gave her a weak smile. "Honey bun...I'm fine I swear" he chuckled pulling Brenna into a hug. She sighed against his chest as he cradled her head in his hand.

Seth lost himself in her beautiful violet eyes once again. "I guess I need to get dressed so we can leave huh?" he shrugged. "Um...yeah" she mumbled staring back at him.

"Uh...ok then" he stuttered cupping her face. _**"Just kiss her you fucking moron!"**_ he screamed internally.

Brenna's breath hitched as she eased up on her tip toes to meet his lips, but this time Seth's phone rang. They both let out sighs in frustration as Seth picked up his phone walking towards the bedroom to get dressed.

"What!" he shouted into his phone walking down the hall.

Brenna distracted herself by quickly cleaning the kitchen. _**"What the hell is wrong with me?" Just kiss him…" **_she mumbled to herself while shoving the dirty dishes into the dishwasher.

"Yeah man we'll see you guys in a few. I can't wait to see the look on Ambrose's face when he sees her!" Seth snickered walking back up the hall. "Alright later man" he said hanging up his phone.

"Let me guess...that was Roman" Brenna giggled. "Oh yeah and we're waiting to see Dean's face when Mallory gets here" he smirked. "Ok...what exactly happened when you guys were in Houston?" she laughed heading to the front door.

Seth stood closely behind Brenna at the front door waiting to leave and run errands before eventually going over to Christina's house. Brenna turned to face him still waiting for an answer to her previous question, but what she got was a face full of Seth Rollins.

"Babe, did you hear my…" she trailed off before Seth's lips came down on hers. He gently pushed her against the front door kissing her plush lips heavily. She dropped her keys and clutch bag on the floor to wrap her arms around his neck pulling him closer.

Brenna felt like her body was on fire but her head was on cloud nine. She moaned as Seth nipped at her bottom lip then ran his tongue over the plump flesh. She tilted her head back gladly giving his tongue access to her mouth.

She dug her nails into his shoulder as one of Seth's hands was tangled into her hair and the other rested on the small of her back pulling her body closer. He growled into the kiss letting hands slip down to her ass.

Seth picked her up by her heart shaped bottom and pinned her back against the door. Brenna wrapped her legs around his toned waist as her tongue explored his mouth. She felt the tent that was now being pitched in Seth's jeans grinding against her lower abdomen.

Brenna's phone rang drawing them out from their shared haze. They looked at each other breathing heavily as Seth pulled her back away from the door setting her down on her feet. She reached down and grabbed her keys and clutch from the floor.

"Saved by the bell I guess" Seth smirked looking at Brenna's swollen lips feeling a sense of accomplishment.

"Oh hush" she giggled locking her front door. "Let's go run these errands then get to my sister's house. I can tell this is gonna be a fun day especially when Mallory arrives" she smiled wrapping an arm around Seth's waist as they walked to her car.


	4. Chapter 4: Rookies

**Hell Without You**

**Chapter 4: Rookies**

"Dean isn't gonna kill us for being late getting over here, is he?" Brenna chuckled sheepishly as they turned into Christina's neighborhood.

"Nah... he'll be fine as long as your cousin isn't there already" Seth snickered. Brenna looked him slightly confused.

"Alright, you never told me what the deal was with that anyway. Do you guys know Mallory or something?" she huffed looking at Seth expectantly.

He smirked at Brenna trying to suppress his laughter. _**"Am I detecting a tone of jealousy?"**_ he thought to himself before responding.

"Well when we were in Houston we ate at this pub across the street from our hotel called Lane's. Anyways we sat at the bar and our waitress/bartender for the night was named Mallory" he sighed.

Brenna glared at Seth as they rounded the corner getting closer to her sister's house. He could feel the tension and small vibes of what seemed like insecurity radiating from Brenna. He licked his lips quickly and continued with his story.

"She stood about 5'6", soft brown skin, short red hair, and honey colored eyes. One thing was for sure though" he chuckled. "Oh...and what was it exactly?" she pouted.

"_**She's actually getting jealous…"**_ he mused again.

"Ambrose couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Roman and I would try to talk to him and he just ignored us the whole fucking time. He couldn't even muster up the courage to order his drink" Seth laughed.

Pulling into the driveway, Brenna gave a Seth a weak smile as she turned off her car. She took a deep breath when she saw the rental car with the Texas license plate on it. _**"Way to go B, pretty sure he thinks I'm insecure now" **_she scoffed at herself.

Brenna hopped out of the car and shut the door tightly behind her. Seth followed suit quickly and grabbed her wrist pulling her back into his body near the car.

"Seth…" she mumbled but her words were cut short by his lips crashing onto hers. Instinctively her back arched and she pressed her body closer to his snaking her fingers into his two-toned hair.

He groaned into the kiss wrapping his arms around Brenna's midsection. His fingertips grazed lightly against her soft exposed flesh. She sighed once their lips parted and her violet eyes locked onto his dark browns.

"I've only got eyes for you pretty girl" he whispered softly into her ear as they walked up on the front porch.

"Pretty girl...what happened to calling me honey bun?" Brenna said with a smile teasing at the edge of her lips. Seth leaned in close before they opened Tina's front door. "You're still my honey bun but you're my pretty girl too" he smirked kissing her lips softly.

* * *

Dean was trying to catch his breath while Mallory, Brenna and Christina's cousin, was in the kitchen getting him a glass of water.

"So what's going on in here, you dying on me Ambrose?" Seth mocked pointing at Dean. "Screw you Rollins" Dean croaked rubbing his throat. Mallory walked back into the living room clutching a glass of ice water.

"_Here you go sugar, drink slow. I don't want you getting all choked up again" _Mallory smiled at Dean. Brenna cleared her throat drawing her cousin's attention in her direction.

A huge smile flashed across Mallory's face as she darted towards Brenna wrapping her up in a hug.

"_Bren, hey girl I didn't even know you were here!" _she beamed. "Hey Mali, I'm glad you made it in safely" Brenna smiled.

Mallory stepped back to get a good look at her cousin before switching her gaze over to Seth. She grinned and turned back to face Brenna noticing that Seth had a hand resting on her cousin's hip.

"_So am I missing something here, B?" _Mallory smirked. Brenna felt her cheeks getting warm as Seth gripped her hip a bit tighter. "Well…" Brenna trailed off before her cousin cut off her words.

"_Wait a minute. Wow I'm a moron! I knew these faces were familiar. That's Seth Rollins and my little choking patient over there is Dean Ambrose!" _Mallory grinned. _"You guys were in Houston last month_ _at the pub. Then there's Roman...girl I forgot he's Lani's father!" _she laughed tapping Brenna's shoulder.

Seth nodded his head with a silly grin on his face, "Yeah that was us alright and it's funny, you still have the same effect on Dean that you did that night" he chuckled earning a playful punch to the side from Brenna.

Mallory smiled turning back to check on Dean. _"Are you feeling any better sugar?" _she asked bending down to face Dean. Her honey colored eyes locked on to his piercing blues as she waited on a response from him.

"_**Oh shit...she's talking to me. Fuck her eyes are beautiful. Say something idiot don't just fucking stare at her and for fucks sake don't stare at her tits. Fuck! I stared at her tits…" **_Dean frowned as he scolded himself internally.

"Ambrose, you alright over there man?" Seth shouted drawing Dean's glare. He cleared his throat trying to thwart off Seth's obvious attempt at embarrassing him. He licked his dry lips as he stood up from the couch in front of Mallory.

"I'm fine doll...thanks for the water" he said with a raspy tone sending a chill down Mallory's spine. A soft gasp escaped from her lips as Dean brushed a thumb over her cheek. "I'm gonna go get changed, then maybe we can all grab some food or something since Roman and Christina are out with his parents" Dean huffed walking into the guest bedroom. Mallory nodded and darted upstairs to change clothes as well.

* * *

Brenna and Seth sat on the couch as they waited for Dean and Mallory to come out of their respective bedrooms. While they had a little alone time, Seth decided to pull Brenna up on his lap.

"Seth what are you doing?" she giggled while straddling his hips. He rested his hands firmly on the curvature of her heart shaped bottom and smiled up at her.

"I'd like to have our first official date pretty girl" he smirked kissing her cheek. She placed her hands on his chest and leaned back to get a good look at him. "Really, where would you like to go or what would you want to do?" Brenna gleamed.

"Well I was thinking it could be something fun for the both of us" he sighed laying kisses on her neck. She fought to control her breathing and keep from shoving her tongue down Seth's throat. _**"Oh God can he stop that? He's killing me!" **_she thought to herself.

"_**Someone's getting all hot and bothered with these kisses"**_ Seth smirked to himself resting his lips against her neck before kissing it again. Brenna arched her back rocking her hips forward as Seth hit one of the hot spots on her neck again.

"You feeling alright honey bun?" he grinned smugly. Brenna stared at him for a brief moment then popped him on the arm. "You're intentionally screwing with me right now handsome...and I like it" she whispered before pressing her lips to his.

Seth caressed her back as their breathing became shallow and Brenna's lips parted allowing his tongue access to her mouth. Their tongues rolled around tenderly as Seth cupped her ass. Brenna slowly began to grind her hips on Seth as her fingers made their way into his hair yet again.

He squeezed her ass firmly while she continued to grind against him. Brenna gasped breaking the kiss once she felt a poking sensation between her thighs coming from Seth's jeans. She bit her bottom lip looking up at him with a coy expression on her face.

"_Oh don't stop on our account. You two were just starting to get heated up" _Mallory teased. Brenna giggled and hid her face in the crook of Seth's neck.

"Come on you rookies, I'm hungry and I'm sure Mallory would like some food too" Dean chimed in drawing a lust filled gaze from the sassy red haired woman. Her breath hitched slightly at the sound of Dean's low raspy voice calling her name.

"_**Keep it together Mallory...you're probably not even his type"**_ she thought trying to reassure herself that Dean wasn't interested. The four of them walked outside towards the cars as Mallory closed and locked the door behind her.

"Alright, well Brenna drove her car so unless you wanna squeeze your tall ass in the backseat, it looks like we're taking separate cars" Seth shrugged. Dean's eyes widened once Seth mentioned splitting up. He wasn't sure if he was happy or scared shitless at the thought of being alone with Mallory. He wanted her, he needed her, but he didn't want to show it in front of his friend.

* * *

"_Guys I just thought about something, I have few errands that I need to run. Luckily I know my way around Atlanta so sorry but, I'm gonna have to bail on grabbing a bite to eat" _Mallory said resting her hands on her hips.

Brenna looked at Seth then over to Dean and eventually back to her cousin. "Oh...well um Dean could always…"

"I'll go with Mallory!" Dean interjected cutting off Brenna earning a shocked expression from everyone, especially Seth.

"Is that ok with you Mali?" Brenna asked raising an eyebrow. Mallory glanced over at Dean then swallowed the newly formed lump in her throat before returning to her cousin's face.

"_Uh...yeah it...it's fine. Dean can go with me. I mean I've got a few things to pick up that he can help with anyway, so yeah" _she smiled sheepishly.

With that Seth grabbed Brenna and pulled her back over by her car. "So we'll see you guys later. Give us a call if you need anything!" he shouted hopping into the car.

"Fucking asshole…" Dean scoffed at Seth drawing Mallory's attention. _"Something wrong sugar?" _she grinned at him biting on her lip. Dean cleared his throat as he tried to brush off the sudden surge of tension he felt in his body and simply responded, "Nope."

"_Ok then…"_ she smirked and walked down the steps of the front porch making her way to her rental car. _**"She's so hot! Who wears a fucking dress like that to go run errands?"**_ he thought to himself. _"You coming sugar or are you gonna make me do this alone?" _Mallory winked at Dean.

He hopped off the porch and in a few short strides was face to face with Mallory pinning her against the car. "So it's obvious...we've got a lot of tension between the two of us. My question to you doll, is what do we do about it?" he groaned flashing a signature smirk.

Mallory's breathing became shallow as she could feel Dean's breath on her skin. She gave his body a full scan from head to toe, taking in his messy hair, the tightness of his black t-shirt and the way his jeans fit him perfectly.

She licked her parched lips and shifted her weight to one side against the car. _"Well, I'm a grown woman and you're a grown man. What's wrong with having a little fun?" _she smiled inhaling his scent.

"I like fun!" Dean mumbled as he kissed the crook of her neck softly. He nipped at her flesh playfully making her whimper as his hands roamed the curves of her body through the tight red dress she was wearing.

Dean kissed his way up her neck to her jaw line as his hands came to rest on her plump firm ass. His bright blue eyes locked on with her honey gaze as he leaned in to kiss her lips.

"_Before we take this any further…" _she whispered placing a finger over his lips, _"There are rules that we need to establish, Mr. Ambrose." _Dean pulled back licking his lips at her, "Fine by me doll…discretion is something I'm good at" he smirked opening her car door.

She winked at Dean as she entered the car and waited for him to get in on the other side. He closed the door as she started the car and backed out of Christina's driveway. _"We're going to have a lot of fun. Are you sure you can handle all these curves, sugar?" _she smiled seductively while laying a hand on his thigh.

He returned her smile with a grin of his own, "Don't let these dimples fool you doll...I'm a bad man" he murmured running his hand up between her thighs as she drove.

* * *

Seth and Brenna had made it back to her condo after stopping to pick up lunch. "You wanna watch a movie on Netflix while we eat?" she said looking over at Seth.

"Yeah babe, that sounds good. You know, I never finished talking to you about my plans for our first official date" he chuckled. Brenna smiled widely at him as they walked up the stairs. "Well go on...spill it!" she giggled.

He ran a hand through his hair as she fidgeted with her keys. "So...I was thinking, I like doing fun things and you like doing fun things, and I doubled checked the dates and saw that A Day to Remember was gonna be here in Atlanta. I figured we could go to the show, but that's for our night time activity. For the day time hours, we could to the amusement park" he said sheepishly.

Brenna gasped with excitement. "That is so freaking perfect! Spend the day at Six Flags and then go to a concert of my favorite band! Remember when you jokingly asked me to marry you when we first met?" she chuckled.

"Oh absolutely…" he huffed as they walked in the front door. She pinched his chin between her thumb and index finger, "I think I'm gonna have to take you up on that one day. Especially if you keep planning things like this handsome."

"_**Damn I'm in love with this woman…"**_ Seth smiled to himself as he watched Brenna flip through Netflix movies. "Found one!" she squealed skipping back over to the couch. "Well get over here pretty girl…" he grinned patting a space on the couch.

Seth reached up and turned off the lamp and Brenna leaned forward grabbing their food off the table. "Here's your sushi babe" she said handing Seth his box. She snuggled in closer to him on the couch and started to dig in to her own food.

The movie had been playing at least 15 minutes now and Seth had not looked at the screen even once. He was too busy staring at Brenna. "You're not watching the movie handsome and you haven't really touched your food either" she whispered peering up at him. He didn't speak he just gave her a coy smile in return.

Brenna glanced away for a second as she bit her lip. Once again his cologne had her head swimming. Still biting on her bottom lip, Brenna looked back at Seth who was finally watching the movie. She couldn't help herself as she craned her neck up and pressed her plush lips to his scruffy jaw line.

"Who's the one not paying attention this time?" he chuckled softly. Brenna sat up on her knees and threw her leg over Seth's lap so that she could straddle him. "I'm not interested in the movie anymore..." she sighed breathlessly gazing into his brown eyes.

He brought his hand up to rest on the small of her back, "So what are you interested in then?" he smirked trailing his other hand up and down her thigh. "You..." she mumbled before smashing her lips to his in a very heated kiss.

_**Things are heating up between Dean & Mallory! Stay tuned!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Nothing's Wrong

**Hell Without You**

**Chapter 5: Nothing's Wrong**

Seth woke up to a pair of violet eyes staring back at him. After a few moments he realized Brenna was straddling his hips. Her long brown hair making a curtain over her shoulder as she leaned down smiling at him.

"Good morning handsome" she whispered laying feather light kisses all over his face. "You're up early honey bun" he chuckled kissing Brenna tenderly on the lips. His hands ran down her sides over the small of her back eventually cupping her heart shaped ass. She yelped softly against his mouth after Seth squeezed her cheeks firmly in his hands.

Brenna's back arched a bit as she pressed herself closer onto Seth's chest kissing him harder. Her hands cradled his face as their tongues wrestled for dominance, but eventually Seth won that battle. He rolled Brenna onto her back and settled himself between her thighs attacking her mouth again with heavy kisses.

Seth's calloused hands slowly began making their way up underneath Brenna's tank top sliding against the soft skin of her abdomen making her moan into the kiss. Trying to pull him closer, Brenna ground her hips against Seth's and gasped at feeling his growing erection.

"Ah, we've got to stop making out like this every morning" Seth sighed trying to catch his breath as he pulled away from Brenna to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry…" she mumbled with the sound of rejection in her voice as she pulled her knees up to her chest. Seth picked up on her tone and immediately turned his attention back to Brenna.

"Baby...come on I didn't mean it like that" Seth pleaded stroking her cheek with his thumb. "Ok…" Brenna said giving Seth a weak smile as he leaned in to steal another kiss from her lips in hopes of getting her to smile again.

* * *

"She better be ready to go…" Mallory sneered as she and Christina made their way to Brenna's front door. "Relax Mali...I'm sure she's ready. Besides we've got plenty of things to do today" Tina smiled at her cousin as she began to knock on her sister's door. "You mean you and Roman have got plenty to do today" Mallory teased.

The loud knocking on the door caused Brenna to freeze with a slight hint of fear. Seth quickly grabbed the aluminum baseball bat that Brenna kept bedside and hopped to his feet. "Relax baby, I'm right here and no one is gonna hurt you" he said reassuringly. Brenna took a deep breath and exhaled as Seth kissed her again before exiting the bedroom.

Clutching on to the bat, Seth made his way to the front door as the hard knocking continued. He didn't even bother to ask who it was before flinging the door open to reveal a shocked Christina and a very amused Mallory.

"Well hello to you too, Seth" Mallory snickered after quickly surveying his lack of clothing and the semi tent that rested in his shorts. Seth cleared his throat and lowered the bat and his hands in front of himself as he welcomed the girls inside the condo.

"Uh...I'll go get Brenna, she's almost ready" he said awkwardly before pivoting to leave the living room area.

"Thanks Seth!" Tina called after him as he disappeared into the bedroom. "He's got such a cute little butt" Mallory grinned looking after Seth. "Don't ever let Brenna hear you say that, in fact don't ever let me hear you say that again, Mallory" Christina scoffed at her cousin.

"Alright...alright, I get it. No need to get all hostile Tina" Mallory shrugged. Christina glared at her cousin before shifting her gaze down to her cell phone. She saw Roman's mother, Patricia, was calling so she stepped out on the balcony to talk.

Meanwhile, Seth closed Brenna's bedroom door behind him then placed the bat back beside the bed. "Who was that at the door?" she asked curiously. "It's your sister and Mallory. They're waiting for you babe" he huffed watching Brenna slip into a pair of jeans from her closet.

She walked out of the closet and pulled a bright blue bra from her drawer. Without thinking twice Brenna tugged her tank top up over her head casually tossing it on the bed as she pulled her bra straps up over her shoulders. "Seth...could you help me with this?" she said quietly holding on to the back of her bra.

Seth hopped up from the bed and in two quick steps he stood behind Brenna. He gently took the clasps from her hands and a warm smile spread across his face as he stared at her toned back. Before fastening her bra, he laid a trail of kisses down her spine. Brenna shivered with every kiss he placed on her skin. She moaned softly as he kissed her shoulders and finally snapped her bra into place.

"Thank you" she said with a coy smile turning around to face him. Seth nodded swallowing hard as his brown eyes scanned Brenna's curvaceous body. An awkward silence fell over them as Brenna went to grab a shirt from her closet. Seth grabbed her by the waist and pinned her against the bedroom door crashing his lips down on hers.

Their tongues tangled together as Seth won the battle for dominance overpowering her and letting his tongue roam free exploring her mouth. Brenna moaned and squirmed against the wall as Seth ran his rough hands up her sides and around her back.

He moved his hands up to her shoulders, sliding down her bra straps and kissing the soft flesh that covered her collarbones. Her breathing became labored as Seth began to tug on the cups of her bra and pull them down slowly almost revealing her budding hard nipples as he lapped at her soft skin.

* * *

"Brenna come on we've got to pick up the birthday girl…" Tina called out from the living room. "Yeah Bren, we can't keep Lani waiting! You and Seth can roll around another time" Mallory chimed in with a chuckle.

With that little interruption Brenna and Seth sighed collectively as he dropped his hands down to his sides. "Guess I need to let you finish getting dressed" he mumbled against the crook of her neck. "Guess so…" she whispered softly trying to control her breathing.

After several minutes had passed, Brenna fixed her bra and slipped on a t-shirt. She grabbed her purse, cell phone and keys then kissed Seth one final time before opening the bedroom door and walking out to join Christina and Mallory.

"Well there she is…" Mallory said grinning at her cousin. Brenna blushed and waved at Mallory before giving Christina a quick hug.

"Let's go get Lani. She and her grandmother are ready for us" Tina smiled heading towards the door. She and Mallory filed out waiting for Brenna to follow them. She flipped through her keys before Seth met her at the door.

"Go on babe, I'll lock the door…" Seth smiled brushing the back of her hand with his. Brenna simply nodded her head and smiled as she turned to catch up with her sister. "See you in a few hours baby" he called out waving at her. Seth closed and locked the door immediately heading to the bathroom to take a cold shower and get ready for Noelani's birthday party.

* * *

"_Mommy..." _Noelani squealed running over to greet her mother. "Hi birthday girl" Tina smiled picking Lani up and squeezing her tightly. "You ready to party pumpkin?" she chuckled kissing her daughter's cheek. "Yep!" Lani giggled as she saw her aunt reaching over to pull her away from her mother.

"Alright Tina, hand over my niece" Brenna chuckled pulling Noelani into her arms. Lani giggled as her mom and aunt played a makeshift version of tug-of-war with her.

"_You two be careful with my precious grandbaby. I don't want to have to get Roman on you girls…" _Patricia laughed whole heartedly. "Aw you know we're not gonna hurt her mom" Tina smiled reaching out to hug her future mother-in-law.

Mallory opened the car door for Brenna to secure Lani in her booster seat then she hopped in on the other side. Brenna slid in next to Noelani once she finished buckling her in safely. Christina and Patricia settled into the driver and passenger seats as Tina fired up the engine and headed towards the park.

* * *

Seth locked the door and ran downstairs to hop in the black SUV with Roman and Dean. "What's up Rollins?" Dean chuckled. "Not much bro...how are you guys?" he asked pulling his hair into a bun. "In fact...how's the birthday boy?" he teased nudging Roman's shoulder.

"Grumpy...real grumpy" Roman scoffed sliding his sunglasses down over his eyes.

"Why grumpy?" Seth said with a look of confusion. "He's grumpy cause Chrissie didn't give him any morning birthday sex" Dean mocked. "Hey, fuck you Ambrose" Roman snarled punching Dean in the arm.

Seth shook his head and laughed at the exchange between the two men as they got closer to the park. "So who's gonna be at Lani's party today?" he chuckled.

"Jimmy & Jey, Naomi, Punk, AJ and a couple of others" Roman huffed pulling into the parking lot.

"Don't be so on edge big man...I'm sure Chrissie has something nice planned for you too" Dean said patting Roman's shoulder.

Roman rolled his eyes at Dean as he parked then got out of the car. A smile finally crossed his face once he saw Noelani running towards him wearing her little birthday tiara.

_"Daddy..." _she giggled leaping into Roman's arms. "Happy Birthday, buttercup!" he grinned squeezing Noelani tightly. _"Happy Birthday, Daddy!" _she smiled kissing him on the cheek. "Aw thanks baby girl…" he said kissing her forehead and placing her back on her feet.

"Hey...Happy Birthday, sweet pea!" Seth smiled as he hugged Noelani. _"Thank you Uncle Sethie" _she giggled squeezing his neck tightly. Seth kissed her cheek then watched as Lani ran over to Dean. He stood up and quickly locked eyes with Brenna who was standing near the picnic table and winked at her flashing a little smirk.

* * *

"_Wow there's CM Punk!" ..."That's Dolph Ziggler!"..."Oh boy, look it's the Usos!" _a few kids pointed out in surprise.

Noelani was more than excited as she went from person to person at the party. She laughed and smiled taking pictures with her grandparents, her parents and the other wrestlers in attendance.

Although Roman was happy that his daughter was clearly enjoying herself, he didn't seem to thrilled. Of course he got gifts from his parents and a few from his coworkers but he was a little upset that Christina hadn't given him a gift yet.

"How long do you think we have until he cracks?" Brenna asked Seth as she stared over at Roman. "Honestly babe, I don't have a clue" he chuckled scratching his head.

Seth pulled Brenna onto his lap and stole a quick passionate kiss from her lips. She simply smiled at him and said "What was that for?" covering her lips hiding her smile. "No reason in particular, but I sure as hell like kissing these soft lips of yours pretty girl" he smiled pushing a few loose strands of hair back behind her ear.

"So...about that ADTR concert we're going to" Brenna trailed off while tracing circles on Seth's chest waiting for him to reply. "Yeah...what about it?" he said with a coy expression. She smiled wide biting her bottom lip, "I just realized we're going to see them on your birthday which means we're having our first official date on your birthday!" she smiled kissing him again.

"Oh would you two knock it off already or at least get a damn room?" Roman snapped as he walked by Seth and Brenna.

"Whoa dude, what the hell crawled up your butt?" Seth said expectantly. "Nothing…" Roman jeered. "Obviously something has, I mean why else would you be acting like such a jerk?" Seth shrugged.

"Look I said nothing was wrong alright!" Roman snapped. "You really need to check your attitude big brother, it's not just about you today" Brenna said scolding Roman. He rolled his eyes and simply walked away heading towards the little lake in the center of the park.

Seth and Brenna stared at each other before erupting into laughter about Roman's pettiness. "Is he really angry or just being childish at this point?" Christina chuckled walking towards her sister and Seth. "Oh it's both" Brenna laughed clutching her stomach. Tina sighed shaking her head, "Let me go give that big angry man his present" as she started walking towards the lake as well.

"I guess we should go get Ambrose and Mallory, huh?" Seth grinned at Brenna. "I guess so…but where do we start? I haven't seen either of them for the last 30 minutes" she shrugged. Seth looked around for minute then agreed when he didn't see either Dean nor Mallory. "Wonder where those two went?" he said running a hand over his beard. He wrapped an arm around Brenna's shoulders as they made their way back over to the party area and joined the others.

* * *

"Ro...Roman I know you hear me!" Christina huffed calling after her fiancé. He finally stopped in his tracks and turned to face Tina with his lips poked out. "What Coco?" he sighed. "Nothing...I just wanna know what's wrong with my big man" she said wrapping her arms tightly around his midsection.

"Nothing's wrong…" he pouted looking everywhere except into her green eyes. She wedged his chin in between her index finger and thumb forcing him to look her in the eyes. "I know something's wrong baby...what is it?" Tina sighed.

Roman licked his thick lips and shrugged, "Not that I'm trying to be petty or anything, I just...I guess I'm just a tad bit upset that you didn't get me anything for my birthday." Christina batted her eyes at him as a little smirk grew on her face. "Baby of course I didn't forget to get you something. Your gift is for later tonight, but if it's absolutely killing you, here's the first part of it" Tina smiled pulling a small envelope out of her pocket.

"_**The Ritz Carlton." **_Roman thought to himself. "Babe...part of my gift is a hotel room key?" he said sarcastically. "Yes it is" Christina smiled. "The other thing you need to know is that that's where we will be staying the next 2 nights. Your parents are going to stay at my place and watch Lani while her friends come over for her birthday sleep-over tonight."

"What about Dean and Mallory? Are they still gonna crash at your place?" Roman quizzed. "No we won't" Dean chimed in with a smug grin on his face. "We'll be staying at the hotel as well" he smirked looking over at Mallory.

"See babe...today was all about baby girl, but tonight will be all about you" Christina smiled kissing Roman's lips. Seth and Brenna walked over and also joined into the conversation.

"It's about time your ass actually had a smile on your face" Seth teased shoving Roman. "I'm sorry man...guess I was feeling a little left out" he chuckled shoving Seth back. "It's cool dude...no harm, no foul right?" Seth laughed.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Brenna interrupted by pointing to Dean and Mallory. "I was talking to my co-workers…." Dean said quickly. "And I was walking the track that circles the lake" Mallory huffed folding her arms across her chest in a defensive manner.

"Yeah sure you were…" Brenna said raising an eyebrow to both of them. "Seth, I don't approve of your girlfriend's accusing tone" Dean mocked. Brenna felt her cheeks burning slightly as this had been the first time that someone had actually referred to her as being Seth's girlfriend. She looked at Seth with a coy smile on her face and giggled softly. "Oh whatever Ambrose…" she sighed rolling her eyes at Dean.

"_Time for cake!" _Patricia called out to everyone.

"Well I guess that's our cue to head back" Roman said assumingly. He draped an arm around Christina and started to walk back towards the picnic tables with her. Seth did the same with Brenna and followed behind Roman and Christina. Dean and Mallory shared an awkward exchange of smirks before she stepped in front of Dean and began walking.

She yelped slightly when Dean pinched her ass. Mallory turned around and glared at him. "Missing something?" he whispered flashing a pink ruffle thong at Mallory before shoving it back in the pocket of his jeans. "Give me my damn thong back, Dean" she said through gritted teeth. "Nope. This is a take home reward for me doll. You shouldn't be so fucking sexy" he chuckled slapping her ass and squeezing a cheek.

"I'm gonna kill you when we get to that hotel" Mallory scoffed. "No worries doll, I know what you're gonna kill when I get you alone and it ain't gonna be me" Dean grinned gesturing to his crotch. Mallory rolled her eyes with a smirk on her face before joining the others around the tables to sing Happy Birthday to Noelani and Roman.

The daytime hours were certainly fun for Noelani and company but as the day came to an end, rest assured that Roman and Christina's night along with everyone else's, was just getting started.

* * *

**I do sincerely apologize for the unusual amount of time it took me to post this, but I do hope you all enjoy. Tune in to Chapter 14 of Heaven Beside You for Roman's birthday bash!**

**Thanks for reading my lovelies! :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Kitten

**Hell Without You**

**Chapter 6: Kitten**

Seth grabbed Brenna by the waist and spun her around to face him as he closed the door to their hotel room with his foot. He pulled her close pressing his lips to hers as he backed up towards the bed. Soft moans escaped between the two of them as Brenna pressed herself closer to Seth wrapping her arms around his neck.

His hands roved her sides slowly pulling her sparkling mini dress up over her hips exposing her red lace cheeky panties. Kneading her ass cheeks softly, Seth kissed down Brenna's jaw and neckline making her whimper. She shoved Seth's jacket off his shoulders and down his arms to the floor as he attacked her neck with his lips.

"Why don't you get me out of this dress..." she whispered drawing Seth's gaze to meet her violet eyes. With a small smirk, he licked his lips and took a step back from Brenna as she peered at him lustfully over her shoulder. He kissed the back of her neck and down her spine out towards her right shoulder blade as he tugged the zipper of her dress down slowly.

"Thanks…" she said with a sultry tone letting the strapless mini dress pool around her nude colored stilettos. Seth couldn't help but smile as he took in the sight of Brenna in her candy apple red underwear. This was the least amount of clothing he had ever seen her in. She made quick work of his suit jacket and tie as the fell onto the bed. Seth's body hovered over Brenna as he tenderly kissed her full lips.

As her fingers worked the buttons of Seth's dress shirt, his rough hand slid down her taut torso coming to a stop at the waistband of her lace panties. He broke the kiss to search her eyes for admission before going further. Brenna took a deep breath and smiled at him nodding her head in approval. Seth pulled up and sat back on his knees to shrug out of his shirt tossing it to the floor with where the rest of their clothes were.

Brenna trailed a finger down Seth's abs as she giggled when his body returned to cover hers. "What's so funny pretty girl?" he chuckled kissing her neck again. "Nothing…" she smiled as their lips crashed together once more. Her breathing got shallow when his hand moved down to cover her panty covered slit. Brenna gasped breaking the kiss as Seth pressed down on her swelling clit and began rubbing circles around the sensitive nub.

She arched her back up gripping her toes into the sheets as Seth nibbled at one of her nipples through the lace fabric of her bra. He pressed down harder on her clit making Brenna purr and grab a handful of his two toned hair. Soft moans escaped her lips as her body convulsed under Seth's touch making her purr louder.

* * *

"Yeah that's it… purr for me kitten" Seth whispered. _**"Kitten…" **_she thought and immediately froze up as bad memories of her ex, Jacoby, came rushing back. "What did you call me?" Brenna croaked looking at Seth. He recognized the look of resentment in her eyes and drew his hand back to his side.

"I called you kitten… Is there something wrong babe?" he said with a muddled look on his face. Brenna gently pushed herself away from Seth as she scooted to the top of the bed drawing her knees up to her chest. "Babe...whatever it is that I did, I'm sorry. I mean I don't know...just tell me what it is" he pleaded. She sighed wiping at her eyes as the tears began to well up.

"Bren please...just tell me what I did pretty girl and I'll never do it again, I swear!" Seth begged again. "I...it...it's not you. It's that word..._kitten_" she sobbed through gritted teeth. "He used to call me that and hearing you say it just brought back all sorts of bad memories and I am so sorry for ruining this moment between us but, I can't right now…" she cried. Seth took a deep breath and crawled up to the top of the bed to sit next to Brenna.

"It's ok Bren...please don't cry babe" he said cradling her into his chest. "No it's not! I just completely ruined this beautiful moment between us and…" she trailed off as Seth placed a finger over her lips. He wedged her chin between his thumb and index then craned her head up to look at him.

"Everything is gonna be fine pretty girl. I'm not him and I never will be" he sighed kissing the top of her head. Seth slid out of bed and picked his shirt up off the floor to shake it out before slipping back into it. "You're leaving?" Brenna managed to choke out. He hung his head low running a hand through his hair as he approached the side of the bed to grab her hand.

"I'm just gonna go downstairs for a little bit babe. Maybe grab a snack or a drink and just give you a little bit of space right now" he smiled looking into her clouded violet eyes. "But…" she tried to protest. "I'll be back babe... you just relax" he said kissing her forehead as he got up and left the room.

Brenna sat and stared at the door for a bit kind of hoping that Seth would return any minute but to her dismay that didn't happen. She grabbed one of the spare blankets to cover herself letting her head fall to the pillow beneath her.

_**"How could I be so**_ _**stupid?"**_ she scoffed at herself as she sat on the side of her bed reaching for her cell phone. _**"I know Tina's not awake. I wonder if Mallory is?" **_she pondered dialing her cousins number. After a few rings she cursed under her breath hanging up when Mallory didn't answer. She placed the phone back on the nightstand and covered herself with the blanket as silent tears streamed down her face.

* * *

"Can I get a Heineken?" Seth sighed sitting down at the bar placing his head in his hands. The bartender nodded and headed over to get his beer.

_"Is that Seth Rollins having a beer at midnight?" _a low voice chuckled behind him. Seth looked over his shoulder to see his co-worker, CM Punk approaching to join him at the bar. "That would be correct" Seth mumbled taking a sip of his beer.

_"So let me get this straight. You've got an absolutely stunning woman in your hotel room right now and your ass is down here having a beer. What the fuck is wrong with this picture?" _Punk laughed nudging Seth's shoulder. He sighed running a hand over his face as he took another swig of his beer.

"I triggered a bad memory for her when we were getting all hot and heavy" Seth murmured. Punk looked at him intently raising his eyebrows as a signal for Seth to continue. "We were having a really intimate moment and I called her **kitten**" he shrugged taking another sip of beer. "Her creepy jerk of an ex-boyfriend used to call her that and I didn't know it. Totally freaked her out and that brought everything to a screeching halt" he frowned slightly finishing off his beer.

Punk finished off his diet soda as he hopped off the barstool and slapped Seth on the back. _"Look man...I may not be into that whole romance thing right now, but clearly you've got some strong ass feelings for Brenna. I'm sure you guys are still in that take it slow stage, right?"_ he grinned at Seth. "Dude...we haven't even gone on our official first-first date" Seth chuckled. Punk's eyes widened at his friend sitting at the bar, _"You're fucking kidding me, aren't you?" _he scoffed.

"Swear to God, I'm not kidding. We haven't gone yet, but we're going on Saturday. I'm taking her to see ADTR" Seth smiled sheepishly. _"Holy Jeebus man! Get it together and take that woman out already. But seriously, you're a good guy Seth. Now get your ass back up to that room and at least get her naked!" _Punk bellowed but stopped immediately when noticed Seth glaring at him.

"_I'm only joking! Jeez...learn to take a joke Rollins. Now go get your girl and prove to her that she's got nothing to fear." _he said with a tone of sincerity. Seth plopped 20 dollars on the bar and headed towards the elevators with his friend. "Thanks for the pep talk man" Seth nodded. _"Hey that's what friends are for, right?" _Punk smiled. "Yeah" Seth grinned. "Oh by the way, when we go to Iowa City for the house show I've somebody I want you to meet" Seth said as Punk stepped off the elevator.

"_You got it man. Catch you at Roman's breakfast or brunch...whatever the hell we're having and good luck!" _Punk waved as the elevator doors shut.

* * *

Brenna sighed as she laid in bed tucked underneath the blanket. She hadn't moved since Seth walked out of their room and it felt like she'd been waiting an eternity for his return. In reality it had only been 20 minutes and she perked up as soon as she heard the door open. She wanted to jump off that bed and straight into his arms but something kept her there in her place on the bed.

"You awake pretty girl?" Seth whispered. He hung his head low when she didn't respond and turned to make his way towards the bathroom. _**"Stupid girl…"**_ Brenna thought to herself as she heard Seth start the shower. She quickly uwrapped herself from the blanket and sauntered over to the bathroom. Stopping at the doorway, she unclasped her strapless bra letting it fall to the ground joining Seth's clothes. She shimmied out of her red lace cheeky panties, pulled her long brown hair out of the ponytail and slid the shower curtain back.

She let out a deep breath as her eyes ran over Seth's naked body. Her eyes followed the water as it trailed from his two toned hair, down his tattooed spine and spread out across his well toned back. Licking her lips, Brenna swallowed her courage and silently stepped into the shower behind Seth.

His hands were braced against the shower wall in front of him as the hot water coursed it's way down his achy body. Thoughts of Brenna's lacey red underwear against her soft mocha brown skin swirled in his head. Seth shook his head slightly as the sheer thought of Brenna's body beneath his made his cock twitch. He started to reach down and stroke his length but he stopped quickly as he felt small soft hands wrap around his chiseled torso.

"Bren…" he muttered softly turning around to face her. She peered up at Seth with her big violet eyes as they searched his dark browns for some sort of forgiveness. "I thought you were sleeping" he whispered. Brenna shook her head "No. I was just waiting for you to come back. Guess I was just lost in thought" she shrugged.

"Seth, I'm so sor…" she started but was cut off by Seth kissing her as his arms coiled around her body pulling her closer and squeezing her tighter. "You've got nothing to be sorry for honey bun" he smiled kissing her again. Finally letting go of the tension in her body, Brenna relaxed and melted into Seth's embrace as his tongue explored the familiar confines of her mouth making her moan against his lips.

* * *

She stood on her tip toes tangling her fingers into Seth's wet hair as their tongues rolled in each other's mouths. Seth sucked on her bottom lip as he kneaded the soft flesh of her plump ass. He picked Brenna up and pinned her against the shower wall kissing her tenderly as the hot water trickled down over their bodies. She wrapped her legs around his waist and gasped softly breaking the kiss as she felt Seth's length poke at her entrance.

"Oops…" he panted stepping back allowing her to slide down the shower wall back to her feet. Brenna gave him a coy smile as he leaned in to get another sweet kiss from her now puffy lips. "I want you so bad right now, but I know we're not quite there yet" Seth whispered in her ear. He smiled at her then turned to pick her loofa and body wash.

As Seth lathered up Brenna's loofa, she picked up his two sided Axe loofa and applied his soap to it. They smiled and shared a few laughs as they took turns lathering up each other's bodies with soap. Brenna dug her fingertips into Seth's achy muscles in his arms and shoulders massaging him gently as the water washed away the soap suds from his back. He turned to face her running his hands up and down the sides of her abdomen, gently massaging her.

"Seth" she purred reaching down to stroke his length causing him to jump slightly. Brenna bit her lip flashing a crooked smile at him as she continued to stroke his cock while the soap suds washed away from her hand. Staring into her eyes before kissing her again, Seth's hand slid down her belly to cup her wet lips. "Oh God…" she moaned as his fingers slipped between her wet folds and began rubbing circles on her swollen nub.

As they kissed and caressed each other tenderly, Seth noticed that the water began to get cold. "Maybe we should take this back to the bed" he chortled quietly as he reached to turn off the water. She smiled at him weakly as he wrapped her up in a large fluffy towel. "I'm right behind you, pretty girl" Seth grinned watching Brenna hop out of the shower. He toweled off partially before draping the towel around his waist and stepping out of the shower.

Brenna was sitting on the bed watching as Seth came over to join her. "What's on your mind, handsome?" she smiled looking up at him. He licked his lips and removed his towel letting it fall to the floor then pulled Brenna up to her feet.

"Naked cuddling…" he snickered kissing the top of Brenna's head as he removed her towel as well. She looked at him with amusement and desire dancing in her eyes. "Oh really?" she giggled as Seth slung her over his shoulder. "Believe that pretty girl" he said laying her down on the bed.

"Well...naked cuddling it is then" she murmured burrowing into Seth's side as he settled underneath the covers with her. She placed her head on his chest after one last kiss goodnight. Seth killed the lights and stroked her damp hair as they slowly began to drift off to sleep.

"Sethie…" Brenna whined sleepily as she nestled her face into his chest. "Yeah babe?" he yawned in return cracking an eye open to look at Brenna. Seth couldn't help but smile as he heard soft little snores escape from her. "Goodnight pretty girl…" he whispered kissing her forehead. _**"I'm so in love you"**_ he thought to himself before finally dozing off.

* * *

_**Be on the lookout for Chapter 15 of **__**Heaven Beside You**__**. Hope you enjoyed and thank you so much for reading!**_


End file.
